The invention relates to detection methods, and more particularly, to mis-configuration detection methods for blade systems.
Integration of internal servers in a central location reduces problems and costs associated with distributed small-scale servers.
Currently, entity integration has replaced pedestal servers with single rack unit (RU) or double RU servers, saving space and easing administration. Each server requires independent components, such as power supply cables, Ethernet interfaces, system management, power supplies, keyboard/video/mouse (KVM) interfaces, optical fiber interfaces, and others. When a 42U height cabinet is filled with servers, a numerous cables are required therein such that problems may not be rapidly solved and server installation and replacement inconvenience. Additionally, multiple occupy independent power supplies and converter units occupy major space.
To solve the above-described problems, blade systems have been disclosed. Unlike pedestal or rack mount servers, the volume of each installed blade server is much smaller, despite comprising a central processing unit (CPU), a hard disk drive (HDD), memory, network interfaces, control chips, and others, as a pedestal or rack mount server. Further, each blade server acts as an interface card in a personal computer, juxtaposed in a blade system. FIG. 1 is schematic view of a blade system. Blade system 100 comprises multiple (ten, here) parallel blade servers 110. Blade servers 110, remotely monitored by a management module 150, share a power supply 120, a fan 130, a switch 140, a mouse (not shown), a keyboard (not shown), and a display device (not shown).
Generally, each blade server comprises four I/O bays, each comprising an I/O module for networking. Additionally, each blade server comprises a daughter card (DC) 115 for connection to the I/O module. When different types of DCs are installed or the DC type for blade servers is different from the I/O module type, the blade servers or I/O module cannot effectively operate.
Thus, a mis-configuration detection method for blade systems is required, generating notification to avoid erroneous DC types for I/O modules and blade servers.